A Knight and her Lady
by OffMyLeash
Summary: And to think a slap is what started it all. ErLu. Erza/Lucy. AU-ish *involves other characters too*
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: My first Fairy Tale fic. Hope I do the characters justice.**

* * *

"So, how are you enjoying Fairy Tail so far?" Mirajane questioned, earning Lucy's attention. "It's been a week now.

How are you settling in?" Offering the blonde a friendly smile.

A gesture which Lucy herself returned. "Good. I've even managed to find my own place," she informed the senior guild member. "It's only 70,000 jewel a month which is quite a steal for all the space I have."

Mirajane nodded in response, pleased their newest guild member was settling in nicely. Noticing Lucy's attention had drifted back to Natsu and Gray, their fight somehow managing to pull several others into the fray. It wasn't long before nearly the whole guild erupted into fighting.

"Umm...should I expect fighting every time I come here?" The Celestial Mage inquired looking toward the white haired woman. "I mean, Gray and Natsu really seem to be at odds with each other."

Watching as Natsu bit Gray on the arm, causing the ice Mage to let him go.

The bartender waving off er concern. "While I can't guarantee you won't come in some days and see them fighting, I can guarantee that they aren't at odds with each other enough to want to cause serious injury to the other.

They've always been competing with each other since they were children," she continued to inform Lucy. "It's a rivalry, but a healthy one. They're of the same guild, and wouldn't hesitate to go after a person if they caused the other, or any member here, harm or injury.

These little fights, despite the damage they can cause and the bills they can rack up, are simply their way of pushing each other to become stronger. We're a family, and even though we may fight, we all care for each other very much."

Making Lucy nod in understanding, the words touching the blonde deeply. "S-surely you don't see me as family already?" Came the embarrassed question, as she focused her eyes on her drink. "I mean, I'm still new to Fairy Tail, and haven't really gotten to know everyone all that well..." Rambling a bit from her nervousness.

Gasping sharply and glancing up when Mirajane placed a hand over hers. "The moment a person gets their stamp on their body is the second they officially become apart of our family," she stated with a smile. "It doesn't matter if you've been here for a year or one minute.

The moment a person says they want to join, we're already thinking of you as such."

"T-Thanks Mirajane," Lucy said giving a blush from how overwhelmed she felt. To hear that everyone here considered her as part of not just the guild but their family was touching.

She hadn't felt apart of a family in a very long time. Not since her mom...stopping as she shook that thought away.

A light laugh. "It's no problem Lucy," she assured the newest member. "And please, just call me Mira." Earning a nod from the Celestial mage.

The moment interrupted by a chair flying right past them and into the rack of booze behind the bar.

"Hey!" Came an angered cry from a tanned woman with wavy brown hair. "You two can fight all you want but when you start involving my booze that's when I get angry!" She shouted before hoping into the fray.

Lucy believed her name was Cana if she recalled correctly. She hadn't really interacted with anyone much outside of Natsu, Happy, and Mirajane; and, she only knew Gray's name because he and Natsu got into it on the first day she arrived at the guild.

The white haired woman letting out a sigh as she pulled back. "Honestly, I don't think anyone here has ever grown up," she told Lucy, though there was some mirth in her voice as she spoke, moving off to the side. "Hey, why don't you have this as a small reward for your one week anniversary with the guild?"

Returning before the younger Mage and presenting her with a gift.

"It's the last slice of strawberry cake before a new one is made," Mira informed her with a smile. "You deserve it. A small thank you for choosing us as your family."

Placing the plate in front of Lucy, who was beyond surprised, yet equally happy for the free food.

"Thanks Mira. Let me just go wash my hands and I'll be right back," the younger woman said before getting up from her seat and heading toward the bathroom, carefully stepping over fallen and broken things in her way.

She'd just entered the bathroom when Loki burst through the guild doors. A look of absolute horror across his face. "Guys! Ezra's on her way here!" Came his shout, causing an immediate silence to befall the room.

Everyone froze.

"E-Erza?" Natsu asked in fear as Gray had him by his vest, frozen in mid strike.

Loki never got a chance to answer as powerful stomps were heard coming their way.

"Oh man, that's gotta be Erza..."

"Think she's heard rumors on the road?"

"With Natsu in the guild, most certainly."

"Oh man, oh man, we don't have time to clean this place up..."

Panicked and fearful murmurs arising as all eyes focused on the doorway. The footsteps getting louder and louder until a silhouette stood within the door frame. With the expressions on everyone's faces, one would assume it was a demon, or even Satan himself, who stood at the entrance to the guild hall.

"I have returned," came the strong, and obvious, statement ringing throughout the guild hall.

"H-hi Erza," the whole guild greeted in fear as the redhead continued deeper inside stopping before the bar, as she sat down a massive tusk.

She then surveyed the room. "Listen up, while I was out I heard some interesting things about Fairy Tail causing trouble," she began, giving people a glare strong enough to make them shrink back.

As she began chastising them all individually they grew even smaller. Satisfied when they had all been dealt with, she turned her attention toward the bar. She was prepared to ask Mirajane a question until she spotted the cake at the bar.

"I see you were expecting me Mira," Erza commented as she approached before taking a seat. "I swear, it's almost as of you have a sixth sense for my coming," chuckling in her throat as she picked up the fork.

"Um, Erza..." Mira said softly, too soft for the brown eyed woman to catch up on as she focused behind her. "Natsu. Gray."

Just the sound of her voice alone was enough to make them snap to attention.

"Ma'am!" The elemental mages said in unison.

"You two haven't been fighting had you?" Fixing the two with a freighting stare.

"Us? Fight?" Natsu question. "Why, we've done no such thing have we Gray?"

"That's right good buddy," The ice Mage agreed. "Only fighting we've been doing is out on jobs."

Both wrapping an arm around the others neck and shaking hands to show how civil they've been with one another-making the other guild members sweat drop.

A sharp nod. "Good. It's nice to see you both getting along," she commented, cutting off a piece of the cake with her fork and turning to take a bite. The second her attention shifted, Natsu and Gray pulled away from each other and started glaring at the other.

Eventually, when enough fear had left the guild members, noise returned to the hall once more.

"Your cooking is as good as always Mira," The armored woman praised as she took another bite. "You should sell certain items to the townspeople."

"Thanks, but Erza," Mira tried to get the scarlet haired woman's attention once again. "That wasn't..."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Came the heated demand as Lucy spotted a woman eating her cake. "That's my cake you're eating on!" She cried marching up to the armored woman.

"Excuse me?" Erza questioned turning to face the unknown blonde, the entire guild falling into stunned silence.

No one spoke to Erza like that, not since the days she and Mira would fight it out in a manner similar to Natsu and Gray.

"Uh, L-Lucy," the pink haired man began nervously, shaking as he approached. "Maybe you s-shouldn't..."

Causing the new recruit to turn her gaze toward him. "Shouldn't what?" Came the demand. "She's the jerk that's eating MY cake." Jabbing a finger at the armored woman.

The scarlet haired woman hummed, placing the fork down before rising. "I believe you are mistaken," Erza said. "Mirajane set this cake out for me."

"L-Lucy..." Natsu tried again to get her attention but the Mage ignored him.

"No she didn't," Lucy denied. "She gave me that slice as a gift for my one week anniversary of becoming apart of this guild.

You can't just go around eating food that's left out like it's been put out for you."

At this point guild members wondering if they should back away slowly, or just make sure Lucy received an awesome funeral.

"Surely you can get another slice of cake Lucy?" Gray suggested, stepping forward now. Nervousness in his voice as well, though he did a better job at not stuttering than his rival. "It's not like that was the last slice in the world." He attempted to reason with her.

She had no idea just who she was yelling at after all.

The shorter woman huffed. "That's not the point! She can't just go around doing stuff like that!" Lucy insisted. "And why are you two defending her actions?"

Turning her gaze upon the two men now.

Natsu waved his hands. "We aren't defending anything," he denied in a way that no one really believed since he was trying too hard. "We just don't see why you're blowing this way out of proportion.

"Aye," Happy chimed in from the boy's shoulder.

"If you want a cake so much I'll buy you one," Gray offered nonchalantly, giving a shrug.

"Again you're missing the point!" The celestial Mage snapped.

"Come on, forget about this and let us buy you a cake?" Natsu offered. "We'll even let you eat it all, though don't blame us if you balloon out." Teasing her about her weight, Happy laughing behind his hand.

"You jerk!" Lucy cried going to slap him, however, he was too quick and easily ended up dodging her attempted strike.

Unfortunately, Lucy had too much momentum in her swing. The swing powerful enough to have her body change it's direction on it's own, as her hand continued onward before reaching it's unintended destination with a resounding 'SMACK' that echoed throughout the building.

If what fell over the guild earlier could be considered silence, then this was akin to a person falling death as all sound stopped immediately. Eyes widened and jaws dropped, while some even stopped breathing altogether.

Even Gray and Natsu both looked like they wanted to flee for the hills and then some.

"L-L-Lucy..." Gray stammered visibly shaking, backing away in the process. "D-D-Do you know w-w-who you just...who you just..." Unable to even say it. Even Natsu and Happy were both silence.

The blonde looking confused, noticing the woman's head had tilted to the side and remained there.

"You...you just slapped Erza Scarlet," one of their guild mates managed to tell her.

Erza Scarlet, Lucy thought before suddenly going rigid, as one word crossed her mind.

Shit...

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you for all the favs, alerts, follows, and reviews.**

* * *

If what had fallen over the guild the first time was silence, and the second equivalent to falling deaf, then the third was what the emptiness of space sounded like as even the oxygen left the room.

Everyone was practically frozen in time, trying to will their bodies to function to a certain degree.

Still, none could have been more terrified than Lucy as her heart pounded erratically and she shook with fear. Now that her anger and rashness had disappeared she was finally in the proper mindset to assess the body standing before her. Berating herself for not noticing moments earlier.

The red hair gave her away more so than the armour, but there was no mistaking it. This was the famed Erza Scarlet. The Titiana. The Queen of the Fairies...and Lucy had gone and smacked, however accidentally the hit was, the woman in the face.

A woman who was rumored to be the strongest female member of Fairy Tale, and, whose stories left people with a mixture of fright and awe.

Nice going Lucy, the blond thought to herself. In less than five minutes you've managed to strike the most powerful woman in the guild and have probably permanently landed yourself on her shit list.

Swallowing thickly when Erza finally, slowly, righted her head, staring intently at Lucy with an unreadable expression.

Nothing to do now but hope she gives me a quick death, the Celestial mage reasoned in her head, really hoping that she didn't feel any pain, while feeling herself beginning to sweat.

A twitch.

The next thing Lucy became aware of was a painful tugging on her arm as she tripped over her own feet. Confused as to what was going on as she tried to keep pace, seeing faces pass by in a blur.

"Don't worry Lucy!" Natsu cried as he pushed past their guild mates. "We'll save you!

Hurry, while she hasn't attacked yet!" Bursting out of the doors and running with all of his might away from the guild hall.

His outburst enough to cause life to return to the guild, as the others slowly began to murmur. They all looked confused, unable to believe what they had seen, and wondering if they would be missing their newest member any time soon. Meanwhile Erza remained rooted to the spot.

Turning her dark eyes toward the door, seeing the dust trail left in Natsu and Lucy's escape.

* * *

"Man...that was close..." Natsu panted as he hunched over with his hands on his knees.

It took a lot to get the Dragon Slayer winded, but fleeing as fast as possible away from a potentially upset Erza could certainly do it.

"Aye," Happy agreed from

his shoulder, looking quite worn out as well from gripping onto the pink haired youth for dear life. "You think we got far enough away?"

Natsu took a deep breath before standing up straight, flashing the sapphire cat a smile. "Oh yeah," he assured his friend, giving a thumbs up to go along with his words.

"N-Natsu, what-" Lucy began to inquire having regained her bearings. He'd moved so fast that it was impossible for her to even see where they were going, so she ended up closing her eyes the whole way to keep them from watering, and stinging, against the wind.

She felt nothing but the rapid movement around her as halfway through him pulling her from the guild Natsu picked her up bridal style in order to run faster.

Looking around, she'd noticed that they were near the mountains and the sun was beginning to set.

"Don't worry Lucy," Natsu said turning his attention to her. His trademark smile still in place. "I won't let Erza kill my partner." Moving to stand before her before squatting down to look her in the eyes.

He then placed his hands on her shoulders. "And, to make sure of that you'll have to stay here from now on," he told her seriously.

"WHAT?!" The blonde cried loudly, staring at him as if he were insane. Which could very well be a possibility. "Natsu are you completely mad?!

I can't live out here in the woods! There are bugs!" Shivering at the thought of one falling on her.

The fire eater giving a small frown. "Lucy, do you realize what you did?

You /slapped/ Erza," he reminded her. "/You/ slapped her," came the repeat for emphasis.

"No one on the guild has ever done something like that," he continued, leaning in close to stare at her so his words could sink in with her.

Her cheeks becoming heated when she was reminded of her earlier actions. "I didn't mean to," she told him softly, looking down. "It was an accident."

A sense of fear slowly invading her heart for what Erza could possibly so to her if she ran into the redhead again.

"I know but Erza may not see it that way," the elder member told her. "I know from experience she can be pretty scary.

That's why we've got to keep you two apart," was his insistence. "At least, until I make sure she isn't trying to kill you.

Queen of the Fairies or not, I'm not going to let her take down a member of Team Natsu."

Flexing his arm while widening his grin.

Lucy couldn't help herself and offered him a small smile in return. Honestly, she was touched that he would risk being at odds with one of his guild mates for her. He was like the younger brother she never had, but used to wish for when she was younger.

"Thank you Natsu," she told him genuinely as she watched him stand.

"No problem," he assured her. "Happy and I will head back into town.

If things are calm we'll come back and get you," beginning to head back towards the town. "If not, well...at least you won't be paying 70,000 jewel a month." Was his alternative meant to make her feel better.

"Yeah, we could always move into your apartment in your stead," Happy chirped up as the two grew smaller in Lucy's sight.

The Celestial Mage couldn't help sighing at both their comments.

* * *

Lucy let out a sigh as she sat at the base of a tree. Her back against it's trunk with her knees pulled up to her chest, with her chin resting on them. The sun had long ago gone down, allowing the light of the moon to illuminate her surroundings.

"Oh Plue...I can't believe I got myself into this situation," she sighed out to her spirit.

The dog spirit standing by her feet shaking as always.

"I mean, I don't even know why I was so upset," Lucy tried to explain her earlier outburst. "It was just a slice of cake.

It wasn't even that big of a deal. There was no reason for me to flip out like that," she continued, rubbing at her brow. "I guess...just seeing how she helped herself to something, and everybody just letting her do it got to me." She finally admitted.

"Still, I should have clued in by everyone's lack of reaction," she told the white furred spirit. "I mean, Master Makarov is the only person I've seen able to get the guild under control.

I should have know by everyone's behavior around her she was similar to the master."

Finishing her sentence just as a boom of thunder rumbled overhead, followed by a flash of lighting that illuminated everything briefly.

"You know Plue. I don't think Natsu thought this plan out very well," she told him as she turned her attention toward the sky, peering through the leaves of the tree. "It was still a nice gesture though but I think I should be the one to talk to Erza and apologize."

Taking her companion into her arms before pushing herself up off the ground. "I just hope she doesn't end my life before I have a chance to say a word to her," she added with a hint of fear due to now having a face to go along with all the stories.

Stories which she hoped were greatly exaggerated. If they weren't, well...she hoped there would be enough of her to be found.

* * *

Lucy released a sigh as she soaked within the steamy water of her tube. Things hadn't exactly gone as she planned. As she made her way out of the forest, the rain had gone from light drizzle to an outright downpour.

Leaving her to become drenched as she had no umbrella to shield her from the powerful show of nature.

The intensity of the rain also made it harder to see, which made her exit from the forest longer than originally intended. By the time she had made it back to town, she was shivering like Plue because of how cold the rainwater felt against her skin.

Rainwater that had gotten deep within the fibers of her clothing, as her hair and outfit clung to her body.

Still, her problems only grew when she realized she had no idea where Erza was at the moment. The woman could have been at the guild or she could have very well gone out on another job (the part of Lucy that was a chicken hoping for the second option). Either way, it would take time to locate the red haired woman.

Something the Celestial Mage no longer wanted to do at the moment after having been exposed to the elements for the past few hours.

So, in the end, the coffee eyed woman decided to simply go home and resume her mission once she was in warm, dry clothes and the rain had stopped.

Honestly, she felt things had worked out better this way. "It gives me time to think about what I'm going to say," Lucy spoke aloud to herself. Taking one more dip beneath the water before grabbing her towel and stepping out of the tub.

True, while she had decided to apologize, she honestly had no idea how she was going to go about doing it. What was she going to say? What should she say?

"I could just go with the classic: I'm sorry," she mused aloud as she dried off her body. "But, I don't think that's appropriate for the famed Erza Scarlet." Giving a shake of her head as she dismissed that course of action.

"Maybe she'd respond well to begging?" Came her second thought as she grabbed a smaller towel and began to dry her hair. "Then again...her enemies could beg her all the time.

It may have no effect," she reasoned. "Or, it might just piss her off even more." Giving a nervous whimper at the thought of making the woman even more upset with her.

Once again she released a sigh as she opened the bathroom door, steam pouring out behind her as she moved further into her home.

"Don't worry. You'll think of something to get out of this. You always do Lucy," the young woman assured herself, trying to be optimistic, as she stopped just outside the bathroom door to listen for any sign of movement in the house.

"Perfect," she breathed out in relief. "Happy and Natsu aren't here which means I have my place all to myself."

Rubbing at her hair as she headed toward the main room.

While she enjoyed Natsu's company, he could end up being too much to handle at times. Her home was a place to get away from the madness of the world. Something that was hard to do since Natsu's madness tended to come over unannounced and usually through her window.

She'd made it to her underwear drawer, and got as far as grabbing a fresh pair before she suddenly froze at the sound of a voice.

"This is very interesting," came the comment as every muscle in the blonde's body immediately tensed.

Pure instinct kicked in as Lucy let out a shriek before turning around and immediately lashing out with a powerful kick. It was only after the form staggered from the hit and the papers scattered to the floor did she take note of who it was.

She believed it to be Natsu and Happy, having tricked her to believing she was alone for once. However, that proved wrong when she caught a glimpse of armor that was quickly becoming familiar. She really couldn't catch a break it seemed.

"E-E-Erza..." The shorter woman stammered out, wide eyed as she looked down at the light skinned woman, who was sitting up and shaking her head.

The celestial Mage couldn't believe it. Within a day she had managed to strike the Queen of the Fairies twice; both times being unintentional.

She swallowed thickly as Erza caught her gaze and began slowly drawing herself up to her feet. The only thought running through Lucy's head was 'dead'. She was so officially dead.

Erza raised a hand.

Lucy flinched, and shut her eyes tight...and prepared for the inevitable blow to come.

* * *

**Review. You know you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Located at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When nothing happened for several minutes, Lucy cautiously cracked open a tawny colored eye. She saw Erza standing before her looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and confusion, arm still up from her earlier action. Why hadn't Erza hit her yet, Lucy wondered.

That's why the redhead was here wasn't it? To destroy her and turn her into a dust pile?

"You..." the blonde began slowly, forcing her body to relax as she stood straighter, grasping the towel to her body. "You haven't killed me yet..." she pointed out the obvious. In her mind, Lucy knew it was a stupid thing to draw attention to, but that fact that the taller girl had yet to make a move against her was really blowing her mind.

With how much everyone feared her, the Celestial mage was certain Erza would have been all over her the moment they saw one another again. If not for the first hit, especially for the second one.

The armored woman continued to stare at her, finally lowering her hand and tilting her head off to the left as if she were trying to figure Lucy out. "Why would I wish to kill you?" the senior guildmember finally spoke, still observing the near nude woman.

Her question making the shorter woman become flustered as her body temperature rose. "Uh, because...because I hit you..." came the soft answer, as Lucy focused her attention on the floor, not having the heart to face a punch if it did come flying while she spoke. "Twice..." she added in a squeak.

"But it wasn't on purpose I swear!" the newest member assure strongly, looking back up and pleading with her eyes for Erza to believe her words. "I was trying to hit Natsu! But he ducked and I ended up accidentally hitting you in the face!

And this second time, I thought you were Natsu as well!" Lucy continued on with her rapid apology and explanation. "He tends to sneak into my house, even though I've told him not to, and it's just a natural reaction to being startled because he and Happy like to jump out and scare me!

I swear to you Erza I didn't mean any of it! Please, please, please don't kill me!" Bowing rapidly as she begged for mercy from the knight, who had listened to her pleas without so much as a word.

The Celestial mage was panting after finally getting all of that off of her chest. She stood before the Titania, head bowed in a show of both submission and apology, as she awaited the older woman to say something. Anything. Growing more nervous as the minutes ticked by without the taller woman saying a thing.

Just when Lucy was about to launch into another apology, Erza spoke. "Lucy," she said the name strongly, making the blonde's body tense up.

A sharp intake of breath when pink marked member found and armored hand coming under her chin, bringing her head up to look at it's owner.

"Look at me," Erza commanded gently, causing the younger woman to nod softly, staring at the carmel skinned woman in both surprise and wonder. The knight only removing her hand from Lucy's person when she felt the younger girl would not look away.

Satisfied, the S-Class mage took a few steps back, placing a small distance between them. When that was down, she surprised Lucy by dropping down to her knee, bowing her head, as she kneeled before the spirit mage. Successfully freaking the blonde out with this unexpected action.

The younger Fairy Tail wizard had to force herself not to run, that was just how badly she was thrown off balance by the action.

"I apologize for eating your cake and coming into your apartment without your permission," The requip mage apologized, making Lucy's jaw drop. "I ask your forgiveness for both of these offenses, and that you punish me for these actions against you.

It was never my intent to upset a fellow guildmate, especially one still so new to our ranks, and I will do better in the future."

Silence following her words, as Erza remained kneeling, awaiting her punishment.

Meanwhile, Lucy standing there at a loss for what to do after such a display. It just didn't make sense, Erza wanted to be punished when Lucy herself was just as much at fault as the scarlet haired woman was. "Um..." she drew out slowly, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with this silence. "It's okay...we were both at fault," the younger reasoned, rubbing nervously at her bare shoulder. "Why don't we just accept one another's apologies, and leave off the punishment?"

Causing the older woman's head to snap up as she observed Lucy from her position on the floor. The next thing the younger woman knew, she was being painfully pressed against the coolness, and sharpness, of Erza's chest plate. The side of her face aching from being pressed against a sharp edge.

"Ah, thank you Lucy. You are most kind," the shorter of the two praised, happy with this development.

"D-don't mention it..." The shorter of the two responded, wondering if her skull was about to crack from the pressure. "Um...E-Erza...c-could you let me go now?" Came the gentle request, as her cheek began to throb.

"I...I need to put on clothes," Lucy pointed out the state of her undress. "It's getting cold." Feeling goosebumps arise on her skin, as she only now became self conscious once the fear and shock had both worn off.

Though fear still scratched beneath the surface of her skin.

Immediately, the senior Mage released her. "Again my apologies," she told Lucy, realizing for the first time how the younger woman wore nothing more than a towel.

Causing Erza to stare in curiosity, making Lucy flush beneath the intent gaze.

"Y-yeah...I'm going to go put on clothes," The Celestial Mage announced. "I'll be right back!" She rushed out quickly, grabbing her clothes for the night, before rushing back off to the privacy of the bathroom.

* * *

Lucy released a sigh as she poured them both a cup of tea. "How did you say you found me again?" Intrigue in her tone, as she placed the kettle down before carefully sliding a cup over to the dark eyed woman.

A grateful smile coming onto the Titiana's lips as she graciously accepted.

"Simple. I merely asked Natsu," was the response. "Mirajane informed me that you two are both teammates.

As such, he would know where you live." Erza reasoned, and Lucy, though she would have liked to deny, could not argue that logic.

Still, sometimes the blonde wished the Dragon Slayer didn't know where she lived, giving another sigh, which did not go unnoticed.

"He did not easily give up your location if that is what you are thinking," the toffee colored woman attempted to assure her, believing that to be the reason why Lucy sighed. "A loyal friend and companion, he would not tell me where you resided until I best him in battle.

He lost within seconds." Comment surprising Lucy, making her eyes widen and jaw drop.

This woman...managed to beat Natsu, in mere seconds...

The shorter of the two found herself gripping at her tea cup just a little bit tighter from that information. "That...that's..." Struggling to come up with something to say after that.

"I can tell he's gotten stronger since we last fought," Erza said casually, completely oblivious to Lucy's distress. "Still, his usual method of fighting remains unchanged.

If he were to give a bit of thought before charging in head first, he might manage to last against me for five, ten seconds at max."

Taking a moment to sip carefully at her beverage which had steam coming from it, as the pair fell into silence.

Lucy worried her bottom lip, as she debated on whether or not voicing the question that was on her mind. In the end, she decided to ask, feeling it would do no harm. "Um, Erza?" the beginnings of a question laced in her tone, which gave the older woman pause, to focus her darker eyes upon the younger mage. Assuming Erza's look meant for her to continue Lucy asked, "I know you said you came here to apologize but...couldn't it have waited until tomorrow?

Not that I'm complaining or anything, I just...find it odd is all. I mean, it was just a simple apology, you really didn't have to go through all the trouble of finding me." Giving a nervous smile to show that she wasn't upset about her unexpected guest, just surprised.

The knight stared at her for a few moments before straightening her posture and setting the tea cup down on the table. "You are correct. My amends could have waited until a more appropriate time," Erza agreed with Lucy's words, taking a moment to look out the window at the darkened sky outside. "However," focusing her gaze back on Lucy. "I came here with more than just a desire to apologize.

I also came to ask something of you." Expression becoming serious as the causal energy of the room suddenly left and turned heavy.

Once again, the Celestial mage found herself surprised. What could Erza possibly have to ask her? They didn't even know each other. Still, Lucy didn't freak out too much considering that others of the guild had asked things of her on the same day she joined.

The young blonde figured that such behavior, such trust and immediate embrace of others, was something unique to Fairy Tail, and done simply because she was a member of the guild. Such a thought made a small, warm smile appear on Lucy's lips as she thought about how she felt she belonged there-how _wanted_ she was made to feel within just a short amount of time.

"What is it that you wish to ask me?" the newest member inquired of Erza. "I'm not sure if I can be of much help to whatever you want, but I promise I will try my hardest no matter what." Lucy stated a strong determination in her voice, as she felt a fierce pride at belonging to Fairy Tail.

Erza must have picked up on her tone because the scarlet haired woman looked surprised for a moment before an amused, almost lazy, smile came onto her face. "Natsu was right," came her remark, giving a low chuckle to herself, before shaking her head and getting back on track, not giving Lucy the opportunity to prod her for an elaboration. "Since you are apart of Natsu's team, I feel it only right to extend an invitation to you as well.

I have enlisted the help of Natsu and Gray to assist me on a mission," came the highly surprising information to the younger woman, and it showed in Lucy's reaction.

"WHAT?! YOU GOT NATSU AND GRAY TO AGREE TO BE ON A TEAM TOGETHER?!" the shorter shouted, slamming her hands down on the table-spilling a bit of tea in the process-while leaning across the table toward the requip mage. "H-How?!" was the baffled question.

Ever since day one, Natsu and Gray were always at each other's throats. Yes, she knew it was a rivalry, but with how often they went at it, she couldn't imagine they would do well on a team together. Largely because she envisioned them fighting with each other more so than an enemy.

The senior mage was taken aback by such closeness, but she did not flee from her personal space being invaded. "I simply asked that they assist me," Erza explained simply. "They've been such good friends, that I felt it wouldn't be a problem, and I was right. They eagerly agreed."

Words causing Lucy to sweat drop. Apparently, Erza didn't know that the elemental mages were putting on a show out of fear of her.

"Still, Natsu did put up a bit of a protest when he asked about you," the senior continued. "I told him I would speak with you, but his misinterpreted, assuming that I wished to cause you harm.

This of course led to us doing battle, and you know the rest." Giving a casual shrug as she picked up her tea. "To be honest, I would very much like it if you were to join us Lucy. Your skill and presence would be much appreciated while on this mission."

The owner of the house remained in her position while Erza went about sipping at her beverage. Briefly, Lucy wondered how the other woman was able to do that, go from serious to unserious, almost aloof, so easily. As if she just hadn't hit the golden-haired woman with a heavy choice.

Compared to Erza, Natsu, and Gray Lucy felt she couldn't bring much to the table with such a powerful trio of mages. She'd seen Natsu and Gray go at it and she'd heard the stories about Erza. Stacked against all that, Lucy might as well have been a child pretending to be a wizard, when she thought about how much stronger all of them were against her.

"I...I don't think..." Lucy began to protest slowly, casting her eyes down toward the table. She never felt unconfident in her abilities, but she couldn't help but be blown away in the presence of the legend in front of her. "I just mean...you guys seem to be all set with the three of you and..." Trailing off as she felt her face grow hot.

Just what was going on here!?

"I see," Erza commented, placing her now empty cup down. "I apologize, perhaps I was asking for too much too soon.

Natsu will just have to be disappointed," she continued before rising from her seat. "I should be heading home, as Natsu, Gray and I have an early start tomorrow."

Why did it feel like a sudden pain came crashing down into her chest from Erza's reaction? Did the older woman not see that inviting her along was pointless when all three of them were together? Still, the better question was why did Lucy care what Erza thought about her declining the offer to join them?

"E-Erza," Lucy stammered a bit as she pushed herself up to her proper height to face the redhead.

"If you have a change of mind over night, we shall be meeting up at Magnolia Station, and be leaving on the first train out tomorrow," the taller woman informed her, extending the offer but in no was trying to force it, as she headed to the door, Lucy following after her. "Once again my apologies for eating your cake and coming into your home unannounced, and even asking so much of you upon our first conversation.

Perhaps we can speak once I've returned, or maybe you'll just hit me in greeting?" Came the joke, making Lucy flush red in embarrassment as she searched for a proper retort but none to be found.

Erza laughed lightly. "Goodnight Lucy. I hope you enjoy everyday spent with Fairy Tail," bidding the younger woman a goodbye, adding a bow in as well, before exiting the Celestial mage's home.

Leaving Lucy starting at Erza and then the door, frozen to the spot. Eventually, the blonde releasing a heavy sigh as she rested her head against the door; using her hands to put the lock into place before simply standing there, thinking.

"What...what just happened..." the young mage whispered to herself as she tried to get her mind, and the pounding in her chest, under control.

* * *

"Guess Lucy decided not to come," Gray commented idly as he focused his gaze out of the window. They'd nearly missed their train due to Natsu protesting that the Celestial mage would indeed come if they gave her ten more minutes forty-minutes ago.

Erza gave a nod as she sat, crossed legged hands resting on her knee, opposite her childhood friends. "It was a large request and I didn't think to go into specifics," she responded to the ice mage, taking in Natsu's miserable state.

The pink haired youth practically boneless in his seat as his eyes swirled like whirlpools, from his severe motion sickness. Gray noticing his guild mates condition as well giving a scoff of disgust. "Really Natsu," he chided the fire mage, keep his attention out of the window.

The Dragon Slayer making a whimper noise in protest as he groaned, while Happy tried to offer the young man some comfort.

"Erza," Gray began after some time, as they were content with the silence between them, allowing the sounds of the train and other patrons to fill the air (ignoring Natsu's groaning). "Just what is this mission about?" the ice mage finally inquired, the details about their task having been on his mind since she requested (demanded) their assistance.

After all, Erza mostly went on missions on her own, never really having been keen on a group. So, for her to enlist aid let Gray know right away that this task had to be much bigger than she had let on yesterday; still, it was only as they found themselves traveling toward their destination that Gray finally decided to voice what was on his mind.

Noticing from the corner of his eye that she took a moment to close her own, gathering her thoughts and how she would respond more than likely. Before she could speak however, Natsu beat her to it with a loud, "Ohhhh...are we there yet..." his complaint bouncing off the walls within their private cabin and possibly even heard throughout the train car.

"Aww, come here and sit by me," Erza requested of the Dragon Slayer in a sweet, motherly voice, as she patted the space next to her.

Natsu didn't exactly move, more so than she pulled his limp body over to occupy the space next to her. Gently, she cradled his head against her abdomen and stroked his hair. She even went as far to coo reassuringly to him...before unexpectedly jabbing her fist into his gut.

The result was immediate, as was the sound of contact, Natsu choking on a breath, body tensing from the blow, before going limp all within seconds. Gray found himself tensing and quickly turning to look back out the window in an effort to pretend he hadn't witnessed such a thing.

"As for you concern about the mission..." Erza began, easily slipping into details as if she hadn't just knocked Natsu unconscious. "While I was out on my last mission I overheard..."

* * *

Erza had just finished off her conversation when there came a knock at the door. Gray made a sound that was meant for whoever was on the other side to open it.

"E-Excuse me, I am looking for..." came the familiar voice before her face was seen. "My guildmates and-oh! I-I found you." Lucy said, as she stood in the doorway, a small suitcase in hand.

She found herself growing heated under the elder members surprised stares. "I...I thought over the invitation Erza extended to me last night, and decided to come along," she told them, if only to kill the silence which was making her feel awkward. "I barely caught the train in time before it left.

I've been searching every car for you guys, hoping that I had gotten on the right train and didn't miss you."

Eventually, Erza leveled her with a smile. "I'm glad you could join us Lucy," she said to the Celestial wizard, noticing the look of concern that crossed the blonde's features when she spotted the unconscious Natsu. "Natsu is fine. I simply helped him with his motion sickness."

"If you call punching the guy in the guts helping," Gray muttered under his breath, but wisely chose not to say anymore on the matter. "Nice to have you Lucy." the black haired man greeted in his usual tone of voice.

Lucy nodded at that and stepped further into the room. She was prepared to take up residence next to Gray, but Erza protested with a quick, "Sit next to me Lucy," before tossing Natsu's unconscious form over to Gray who let out a cry of surprise from her action.

"O-Okay," the youngest member among them agree, putting her suitcase over head before taking a seat beside Erza.

"You have missed out on a few things and will need to be filled in," Erza commented in a very down to business manner, though Lucy didn't mind. While Gray tried to get Natsu's unconscious form off of him Erza talked. And Lucy...Lucy felt relieved to be among the group.

* * *

_Mom, I may have misjudged Erza. She isn't at all anything like Natsu and the others described her as...though I'm not too quick to dismiss the stories about her. I mean, there has to be some truth in them right? She told me from her own mouth that she bested Natsu in under ten seconds and I've seen him fight, so that right there speaks volumes._

_I feel a lot more comfortable around Erza than I did last night. You should have been there to see it...I was a nervous wreck. When I came across her in my apartment (you remember me telling you about it don't you? It's really nice and only 70,000J a month. I'm sure if you came to visit we would have fun decorating it) I thought she was going to kill me, instead she apologized to me. Me! The one that hit her._

"Lucy...".

_Looking back now, I see how silly I was to react in such a way, but at the same time, I may have just made a new friend, or at least a potential battle buddy to go out on missions together if Natsu is unavailable. I'll be honest, I'm very nervous about being on this quest with her (Gray, Natsu, and Happy too) because I don't want to let any of them down. I know my Spirits are strong, and I have good ones, but I'm just scared that I'll ruin it. I know I must sound silly right now, huh?_

_If you were here, that's what you'd tell me...before smiling at me and giving me a tight hug. You'd tuck my head under your chin and stroke my hair while telling me that it's okay to be nervous and that it's normal to want to impress those you admire. You'd also tell me that I'm stronger than I give credit for, and that there is more than just physical strength. You'd point out how I have a strong mind and an even stronger heart, and you'd no doubt say that would put me on par (if not above) with my friends._

"Lucy..."

_Don't tell dad about any of this okay? He never approved of this and he'd probably explode if he found out I was doing all of this. I'm sorry I haven't been home to visit you. Things have just been so busy for me ever since joining Fairy Tail, but that's not a good excuse. I'll try and do better and-_

"LUCY!"

The force with which her name was called successfully knocked the young mage from her internal musings. Her body jerked as she nearly lost hold of the pen and paper she had been writing on. Gathering her things she looked around, finding Erza standing over her with two plates in her hands.

"Y-yeah?" Lucy asked, sitting up off the bench, allowing the knight to return to her seat. "What is it?" came the question as she took a moment to look out the window.

The sun was beginning to set. They should be arriving at their destination within the next hour. Looking over, she saw that the boys had all fallen asleep. Gray's head resting on the window, while Natsu rested on the ice mage's shoulder, drooling in his sleep, while Happy slept in the Dragon Slayer's hair.

It was such a cute sight and Lucy wished she had a camera to capture the moment.

"I was calling your name but you did not hear me," Erza explained, drawing the shorter woman's attention. "You were really into what you were writing," came her observation as Lucy blushed a bit.

The golden-haired woman taking the time to carefully fold her letter and safely place it within her bag. She couldn't stomach the thought of anyone intruding on such private and personal conversations.

"What were you writing?" the older woman inquired, getting comfortable in her seat, as she turned her body slightly to look at the shorter girl.

The Celestial mage over up a shrug, playing at the end of her skirt nervously. "N-nothing," she tried to downplay, hoping that Erza would take note that this was something she wasn't comfortable with discussing.

Luckily, the requip mage got the hint. "I got these for us," the light skinned woman brought up, presenting one of the plates to her companion-it housed a slice of strawberry cake. "To repay for eating yours while also making sure we both have our own to eat." Offering a smile to go along with her joke.

She was thankful when Lucy laughed at the jab to their first meeting, accepting the offering while giving the Titania her gratitude for the action. Erza, ever the honorable knight, saying that it was the least she could do, and that it was meant as a token of friendship. The words making Lucy smile wider as her eyes shined with she took a bit of the dessert, as it's sweetness washed over her tastebuds.

And as they drew closer to their destination to stop something called Lullaby, Lucy found that she saw no reason why she and Erza wouldn't become the best of friends.

* * *

**A/n2: Side note, I'm currently juggling this story plus two more that are also multi-chapter, I suggest giving those a look and review too. As such, I'll try and save updating for closer to the weekend, with them happening between Thursday and Sunday, giving me the week to write and build up chapters and chapter outlines so this thing won't get off track or keep going an going without a destination ^^;**

**Laters.**


	4. NOT Chapter 4

**No update for this weekend, personal reasons. Enjoy your 4th of July folks!**


End file.
